Lost Heros are always with us
by missIF
Summary: He vanished two years ago leaving them his power so they could one day help bring him back. Until then, they will need him more than ever to help save themselves and everyone else. disowned! if you want to adopt please write me!
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years now. Three painful years since she last saw him. Three years since she had seen his face, since she had felt his warming touch, since she had heard his voice. Now she walked down the sidewalk to the graveyard inwhich his body was buried in. She walked under the metal gate and down five rows until she reached it. It was the eighth grave from the right where she placed the flower she had brought for him. She stared at the grave that held the man she had and always will love, thinking as she always did when she came here. Thinking about his last words to her before disspearing forever,

"_No matter what, I will protect you. All you have to do is say my name and I will be there for you."_

She thought about his words and what he meant. How could he be there for her is he was gone forever? There must be something that made him say that. Maybe he had thought that he would always be here, or maybe he- Never mind. It didn't matter now that he wasn't here. She would have to accept that sonner or later, and besides. She and the others would be going to Soul Society soon to visit their friends and catch up on each others lives. Then they would all be able to pay their repects at the memorial. As they had done on this day for the past two years.

After she recited her prayer, Orihime Inoue left the graveyard, leaving Ichigo Kurosaki's grave behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my first bleach story and i really hope you like it cuz i haven't been writing that much so im a little rusty. This storyis basicaly about how all of Ichigo's friends cope with his 'death' and how he is still there to save them. If you have any questions about what actually happened two years ago i will try to answer them in this chapter or he next. This is also about ten years after the fullbring arc so things are very different. Please review cuz its nice to know that people are acutally liking this. ;) thanks for the reviews I really apprectiate them!**

* * *

><p>Rukia stepped through the senkaimon into the underground trainging room of Urahara Shoten. Beside her stood Renji, wearing his captains robe. It had been almost eight years since he had been promoted to third company, the same time she had agreed to go on a date with him. They had been a couple ever since and had many happy moments whether with or without friends beside them. She remembered the other two who had been promoted to captain along with Renji.<p>

Shuhei Hisagi was now captain of ninth company after achiving bankai and passing the test with outstanding marks. His assistant captain was a nice kid who did what was asked of him and never seemed to leave Hisagi's side. Rukia had met him at a meeting and he was polite and showed respect to his peers, though it could also have been the fact that she was a noble but oh well. Shuhei had changed alot in the last ten years after the war against Aizen, but who hadn't? He was more solemn and didn't drink as much as before, but he still kept up the magazine business and it always brought a laugh or two to Rukia.

Both posistions of commanding officer had been filled with no effort to finding replacements, except for fifth division. Momo was tramatized by the war against her former captain and nobody wanted to place her in that position. The Captain Commander held tryouts but nobody even bothered to show, all to afraid and not wanting anything to do with the 'cursed' division as some called it. So Captain Yamamoto turned to a last resort-

"Ms. Kuchiki! Mr. Abarai! How wonderful to see you to again after so many years!" Kisuke Urahara waved his fan as he greeted his new guest, only to have Renji scowl at him.

"Kisuke how many times have I told you to call me Captain! It's been, like, eight years and you're still as annoying as ever."

Urahara chuckled under his hat, same old mucher. "Well I believe I have also told you that I am not under Soul Society law so you can't tell me what to do Mr. Mucher." he said in a very 'duh' kind of term. Renji fumed at the man as he called him by the name he absolutly could NOT comprehend. Rukia placed her hand on his arm as a warning that he better settle down or there would be hell to pay. Dispite he being a captain and her supirior, she could still make his life a living nightmare.

She tuned from her boyfriend to the shop keeper, "Urahara, when will the others arrive?"

"Oh, I think that they should be here very soon. They wouldn't want to miss this after all." Renji stopped his fuming and put on a serious face.

"Will you be joining this year? You and Yoruichi weren't there last year and I think he would appreciate one of his former mentors being there for him."

_Ouch,_ Urahara thought,_ Just had to play that card didn't he?_ "No, I won't be going but I believe Yoruichi wanted to accompany you and possibly stay in Soul Society for the next few days. She should be here any second now."

At the man's last words a dark skinned woman appeared beside them, though even Rukia and Renji were used to her sudden entrences now. Rukia bowed at the lady,

"Lady Yoruichi. It is a pleasure to see you again."

Yoruichi smiled at the smaller woman, "You too Rukia, but call me be my name at least. Yeesh, you nobles and your formalities." Rukia nodded but in her mind she was still required to acknowledge her as either Lady or Ms. Probably because of her brother and his noble rules.

Renji nodded his head, "Yoruichi, a pleasure as always." Then looked back at Urahara, "So are they here yet or what?"

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi, "Yes they are upstaires. Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, and Orihime. So if you would re-open the senkaimon I will go fetch them." And she dissapeared once again.

Rukia looked at Renji, angry with his ignorence towards the older woman. "Very nice Renji. You didn't have to be so rude."

"What! I was not! I'm just eager to get this whole stupid day over with!" And with that he turned and walked behind a large boulder. Rukia followed him with her eyes as he sluped down behind the rock. He was like this ever year. Ever since Ichigo had left Renji had been more uptight then ever. Of course the lost had been hard on everyone, everyone in Soul Society and in the real world had suffered greatly.

A voice calling her name brought Rukia back to reality. Orihime was running at her waving her arms as she called her name. Behind her was Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Yoruichi.

"Rukia!"

"Hey Orihime." she replied with a hug to the long haired woman. "How have you been?"

"Oh, you know it's been good. I got a promotion at the flourist and now I'm the new manager."

"Wow that's great! Have have the rest of you been?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "Not bad though nothing reletivly new."

Tatsuki held up the metal that hung from around her neck, "You are looking at the new gold metalest for female karate!"

Chad mearly shruged, "The book store is putting in a new section for fiction."

Rukia nodded. None of them had changed much over the years, besides being taller and more matured then from when they were sixteen. Orihime still had her flower pins and had grown her hair longer so that it now reached her tailbone, and she wore a white skirt and rose red blouse. She also carried a small woven basket Tatsuki was completly opposite as she kept her hair short and spiky and wore ripped jeans, sneakers and a black T-shirt. The only thing that stood out was the small charm she wore around her wrist. It was a skull that seemed to be on fire with ruby eyes, her last birthday present from Ichigo. Chad was wearing his usual hawian pattern shirt and jeans, but he had got a hair cut, though it didn't look any different. Rukia also caught sight of some more tatooes on his arms but could get a good enough look at them. Uryu was wearing his usual white clothes of the Quinceies, nothing changed.

"So when are we leaving? I though it started at noon." Uryu asked as if he was already getting impatient.

"We leave as soon as Renji gets off his butt and opens the senkaimon!" She yelled loudly in direction of the boulder he was behind.

"Finally! I thought you guys would never get here." Renji said from behind her, causing Rukia to jump. She then slapped him.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later Renji placed his sword in the air infront of him and with some added spiritual energy, opended the senkaimon that lead to Soul Society. The red head stepped through followed by Rukia and the others, Yoruichi bringing up the rear.

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke called before she entered the gate. She turned and the old shop keeper smiled at her, "Give Mr. Kurosaki my regards please."

The dark woman smiled back at him, "Of couse I will." And she dissapeared as the gates closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I'm back with the next chapter and everyone has been asking about Ichigo and how he died. I have to tell you I am a little stuck on that and have a good idea on how this whole thing is going to play out. There will be some IchiHime but it will be more spiritualy since Ichigo isn't actually a main character in this so ya... There is also lots of Rukia/Renji cuz I like them as a couple. ;3 This chapter takes place mostly in Soul Society and is probably the most emotional of the story but don't worry there will be lots of action and references to Ichi!(I went back and changed a few things so it made more sences and followed the story line) Feel free to send in requests and ideas! big thanks to nypsy for the great review!**

* * *

><p>The grave sectioned under Soul Society for three reasons; one because that had been the last place anyone had seen him, second it gave more privacy to those who went to visit it and last, because it was also to ensure that nobody else was able to distroy it. The head captain himself had overseen the secrity and placed several kido to promise the graves survival. Only the captains of the thirteen court gaurd knew how to bypass the kido, which Renji did so as the group gathered at their friends final resting place.<p>

"Why do they keep it so dark down here? There isn't even a window, you can't see the sun or the moon." Orihime said sadly. It always bothered her that the Captain Commander had choosen such a sad and dark place for Ichigo, she knew that Sora would hate that.

Renji deactivated the final kido, "Many of the past captains had been buried down here. It's kind of like a special rest room for those who died for Soul Society. You should be happy that he was granted such an honor."

Orihime sighed. She knew he was right and that it may have come as an insult to the captains to deny the honor, but she also knew that Ichigo would have choosen a more happy place. She fiddled with her basket, hoping the flower she had brought still had enough water.

Rukia watched the brunette for a moment before turning her back. They had reached the grave.

It was a beautiful memorial, a large white stone with Ichigo's name on it, draped in red flowers and surrounded by candle light. Infront of the stone lay the ony thing left of him; Zangetsu. The blade lay wrapped in it's cloth holdings and painted in black ink in the middle was the number five. Orihime remembered the day Ichigo had accepted the responsibility of being fifth squads captain. It happend the same time when Renji and Hisagi were choosen to replace the previous traitors. Ichigo had been a wonderful captain, he was kind to his officers and even Momo had come to adore him. He had filled a hole that had been around ever since Aizen and soon every fifth division officer was once again happy and at peace. She remembered watching Ichigo and Momo practice by a river as he showed her some more advanced skills with swordsmanship, while she helped him with kido. Orihime and Ichigo had had lunch together that day, just the two them and she remembered how happy she had been not wanting the day to end. She could even remember what they ate and how many clouds there were in the sky and the flower he had given her. A rose. A single black rose he had found in the woods and given it to her saying that he thought she would like it. Orihime had loved it, and it had been her favorite flower since.

Renji stared at the grave, mildly annoyed. _Stupid idiot,_ he thought._ Why did you have to leave just when everything was getting back to normal? Were you really killed or did you just think that we would all forget. No, that wasn't it, but you really screwed everything up this time. _He frowned as memories came flooding back into his mind. Most of them were him losing in a fight to the late fifth captain but there was the ocasional happy moments. The fist was the time when he, Rukia and Ichigo had spent a night camping in the outer Rukongai. Nobody knew of course, they were carefull to keep it a secret and had had a great time. Ichigo had even taught Renji how to make a s'more, though he still had no idea how something so odd looking could be so sweet. It been a cool night and he enjoyed spending the time with Rukia and it had been a way to welcome Ichigo into the court gaurd. All had been well until Renji had challenged Ichigo to a duel. Their swords had clashed and most likely people that lived in Rukongai had fallen unconcious. They eventualy had to stop due to Rukia being unable handel the amount of spirit energy. It had been the last night the three of hem had ever spent together.

Rukia held her hand in prayer. She prayed that Ichigo was happy and that he was finaly able to enjoy the peace. As she prayed she thought about the first time she had met Ichigo. The fool had kicked her and called her a midget, then ultimatly saved his family from the hollow. It had been the same ever since, Ichigo comming to save her helpless butt when she got in trouble because she was too weak. She thought that she had redemed herself when they resuced Orihime from Aizen. _Orihime._ She mentaly sighed as she remembered the girls helpless face when she told them of Ichigo's death. Her eyes were puffy and tears streamed down her face as she cryed in Rukia's arms. Rukia herself had shed many tears that day but stayed strong not only for Orihime, but for Ichigo as well. Rukia knew that he would have been hurt if he had seen them cry for his sake. After Ichigo had become a captain, he seemed to spend more time with Orihime than when they had been in highschool and Rukia caught on. The two had definatly been sweethearts, she could tell that his feelings for her went deep after what he went through to get her back and during Rukia's time in the real world had noticed that Orihime certainly had a large crush on the carrot top. It made Rukia think that if things had been diferent, would she have ended up winning Ichigo's heart?

Chad held his head low in repect for his late friend, thinking in his head about the promise they had made all those years ago. _You won't have to hit people on your own account anymore. But in return you have to hit people to help me. _Chad stood there, wondering just how, now that Ichigo had passed on, he was supposed to keep that promise.

Uryu didn't concern himself with the sorrow of the grave, instead he focused on just how Ichigo died. As far as he knew when a soul reaper dies their zanpaku-to dissapears with them. If this was true then why did Zangetsu lay before him? It seemed to him that Ichigo was almost trying to send him a message, a riddle prehaps. Though maybe a riddle that was ment never to be solved, as Ichigo was always hard to figure out. Uryu didn't care though, every time he saw that sword he made a promise to his late friend that he would solve his stupid riddle no matter how long it took him.

The last to enter the grave room was Tatsuki. She was the only one who hated the room. She hated the grave, the flowers, the candle light, and the sorry moron they were for. _How could he._ She thought, _How could he just leave like that? Did he think we wouldn't miss him or was he just being the bug idiot he was? Didn't he think that if he ever died and left that people would just forget it and return to their normal lives? What was the idiot thinking?_ The same questions turned in her mind ever year. The same emotions filled her too; anger, hurt, annoyance, sorrow and disgrace. Ever time she passed his house, went to the dojo to train students, looked at the moon. Every time she looked at something that reminded her of him these feelings played around in her head. She wanted to scream an yell at him for leaving them in this position, for leaving Orihime heartbroken, for leaving her to worry-

Tatsuki stomped her foot on the dark floor and stormed out of the room, unable take anymore. Rukia finished her prayer and left with Renji and Uryu in persuit. Chad was waiting for Orihime as she finished saying her own prayer. She was almost out the door when she remembered the basket. She ran back and placed the delicate flower on the foot of the grave, infront of Zangetsu, then turned and let Chad lead her outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! And so sad too. I promise that in the next few chapters that I will start to reveal the past about how Ichigo died and how everyone rememberes it! Please review and if anyone knows a good beta reader I would really appreciate it! ;D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYYY! im back and the next chapter is all about what happened when Ichigo died. Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate the commentry! So sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been SUPER busy and was having computer problems. :'( anyways! HERE IT IS!**

* * *

><p><em>Blood coated the ground as another solider went down. Renji held Zabimaru over his shoulder and looked one last time at the dead enemy before leaving to search for Rukia and the others. Last time he had seen his friends was at the captians meeting. He, Rukia, Hisagi and Soi Fon had been dispatched to the outer rim of Rukongai, while other captians had been seperated across the rest of Soul Society. Renji walked away from the body and towards the rendezvous point. The small tent came into view as he walked past grave markers of fallen soul reapers, too many of them Renji had known. He held Zabimaru's hilt and hung his head in a silent prayer for them in hopes that they moved on peacfully, though he knew it was a dream if someone were to die in a foul place like this. <em>

_"Captian Abarai!" A voice called to him. It turned out to be Izaru standing infront of him and bowing like his back had thrown out. Renji secretly smiled to himself, Kira had always been to humble and even though they were old friends he still refused to call him Renji now that he was a captian. _

_"What is it Izaru? News from the Head Captian?"_

_Kira stood up straight and nodded, "It was reported that Captian Kurosaki was seen heading through a gargantua. Scouts from second division report that he was seen activating his hollow mask and that it looked as if he was chasing someone. Also Captian Unohana reported that Ms. Orihime Inoue never checked back to fourth division relief station."_

_"What!"_

_He gathered Rukia and found Orihime stumbling towards Seiritei. Rukia caught her as the brunette fell to the ground._

_"Orihime! What happened to you? Who did this?" Rukia was very worried. Orihime was covered in cuts and had a gash on her leg that still bled. Her white jacket was torn and covered in mud and blood just like the rest of her black soul reaper uniforme. She looked at Rukia through tears,_

_"Rukia...please. It was the only thing left." she sobbed and held up a sword. Not any sword though, this was the zanpaku-to of Captian of fifth division, Ichigo Kurosaki._

_"Orihime, what-"_

_"PLEASE!" she yelled, shocking both of them. In all the years Renji and Rukia had known Orihime she had never once raised her voice to such a manner. It was always soft and motherly unlike the desperate and longing tone she now used. Rukia held the sobbing woman close as Renji took the blade. He had to have Rukia's help to pry the sword out of Orihimes grip without hurting her. He took the blade in his hands and a feeling of confusion swept over him. Why did Orihime have Zangetsu and what happened to Ichigo? He knew that Ichigo was chasing someone, that had probably been Orihime( everyone knew how protective Ichigo was about her ever since Hueco Mundo), and now only Orihime had returned. The blade began to feel heavey in Renji's hand. In fact it seemed to be getting heavier the longer he held it to the point were Renji was straining to hold the weapon. So he placed it into the ground. _

_He looked at the crying woman in Rukia's arm"s. "Inoue, what happened to you?" _

_"I went out to heal some wounded officers so we could take them back to the relief station, but there was an arrancar and he grabed me." she said between sobs, " I yelled for help and Kurosaki-kun was able to follow us into Hueco Mundo. He attacked the arrancar and killed him and I was sad to see him die but happy that Kurosaki-kun was there. Then someone came up from behind me and I had a sword at my throat. I didn't see his face and he told Kurosaki-kun that I was to die if he didn't follow his kings orders. I didn't know what he was talking about but Kurosaki-kun seemed to understand. He refused and told the man to let go of me and then..."_

_Her crying got heavier and she could barely finish the sentence. _

_"What happened to Ichigo, Orihime?" Rukia asked. She was beggining to understand but she needed to hear from Orihime to confirme her theory. _

_Orihime chocked back a cry, "Kurosaki-kun died! There was a hole in his chest and I didn't know what to do and then a flash of light...blood...he was laughing, I didn't...just the sword and...and..." she broke down completely. Heavey tears streamed down her face and she cryed into Rukia's arm's. Rukia herself did not want to believe it. She wanted it to be some crule joke or even an illousin or a dream, but this was reality, no matter how much she wished it wasn't. Ichigo was gone and only his sword remained as a reminder that she failed him. How many times had he come to her rescue, how many times had he put his life on the line for those around him? She broke into a fit of tears._

_Renji was speachless. After all the battles and training he had still been a step behind Ichigo, but that was the bond of their friendship. Years of rivalry gone in a single hour. Renji would have never believed it if he hadn't heared it from Orihime, who never lied to them. His best friend had died, no! He had been murdered and his killer was unknown and out there still. He looed at Zangetsu, the cloth bindings and red chain that his friend had always worn. He crouched to one knee and pricked his middle finger so blood ran free, then drew onto the cloth. When he stood a dark symbol was placed onto the middle of the sword, the company number five. As a final promise to his life long friend, Renji swore to avenge the man who killed Ichigo. _

_The three turned back to the fouth company relief station with Orihime carrying Ichigo's zanpaku-to. Rukia dried the tears from her eyes and thought about what they were going to say to the Captian General. Many who knew Ichigo would be devistated, Zaraki would hate to lose his sparring patner. She wondered how they were going to tell the rest of fifth company- oh god! Momo! What was Rukia going to tell her! Momo had been crushed by Aizen's betrayl and his supposed 'death', and Ichigo had helped in opening her up again. She admired him as much as she did Aizen and Rukia knew that the loss of a second Captian would probably destroy her. She looked at the enterence to the relief station and wonered above all else, what she was going to tell Ichigo's family._


	5. Chapter 5

**I really hope you liked the last chapter and I promise that my next one will be more... actiony. If thats a word... Does anybody else have certian problems when writing characters who aren't usually mushy cuz I don't like the way I have Renji and Uryu. They need to be more tough like Chad! They are still cool but I think I'm turning them into panzies. Please REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Orihime walked down the pavement street from the store where she had purchased several ingredients for her dinner party. She had invited everyone from Rangiku to Kon to even the Captian General. Unfortunatly Rangiku was stuck in Soul Society for a mission just like many of the soul reapers were. Mr. Kurosaki was taking Yuzu and Karin on a getaway trip for the weekend and really she hadn't been expecting the General to join but she still hoped that Captian Kuchiki would join them. All in all it boiled down the the same group of friends every year. Renji and Rukia she knew would be the last to arrive and Mr. Urahara and Ms. Yoruichi would definatly be the first, to either help with dinner or take advantage of Orihimes hospitality, as Ichigo always said.<p>

Orihime grew sad as she tought about him, his last words to her flowing in her mind, _I won't let you die, just say my name and I **will** be there to help you. I promise._ She sighed. If only he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Even with their last kiss-

Her thoughts were interupted by a call from behind her.

"Hey sweetheart! What's a pretty lil' thing like you doin' out alone? Come over here and I'll protect you."

There was maybe five man, all big and bruthish and smelled like liqour. The one who spoke to her was fashioning a small mohawk and clothes that screamed drunk-gang-idiot. In his hand was a switch blade.

"Come on baby. Why don't we go back to my place where I can keep ya safe." he weezed at her. Orihime gripped her bags and prepared to make a run for it. If any of them make a grab at her she knew the bacis' of self-defence. Ichigo and Tatsuki had made sure she was able to handel herself.

She looked at the mohawk man, "No thank you. I need to be getting home now." And she turned away to leave, but two of the men stood in her way. She turned back and the mohawked man was inches away from her face.

"Aw, that hurts sweetheart. We were all hoping to have a good time tonight. What's the matter? Your boyfriend waitin' for ya back home?" This struck a nerve in Orihime, but he went on.

"Ya know if it was me I wouldn't let you out of my sight for a second. He must be a real idiot if he lets his girl do the shopping alone." he stopped as a fist slamed into his face hard enough to send him into a nearby building. Orihime stood, her knuckles bloody, panting as she stared at the man with hatered. How dare he insult Ichigo like that. How dare he look at her like she was an object of disire. Orihime stopped, confused for a moment. What happened to her? Where did all this anger and hate come from from? She hated fights and when people got hurt, so why had she hit him?

"Why you little bitch!" He was back on his feet.  
>"You two! Hold her down!" He pointed at the two behind Orihime and they grabed both her arms and held her. She struggled but they were twice her size. The mohawk man held her chin with bloody fingers.<p>

"You done it now sweetheart. That was a nice little swing ya got there but now we're gonna have our own bit of fun." He slaped her. But it was a poor form of punishment compaired to the beating she had from Meloney. She faced the man again and was met with another blow to the face, followed by several kicks and smacks to the stomach, chest and face. This was fine. She could handel it. It wasn't the first beating she had. Though her bravery was torn when the man pulled out the switch knife. She felt the blade slide gently across her face and looked in the mans eyes. They held nothing but evil.

"Now sweetheart. This is what happens when you don't play nice." The knife cut into her cheek and she screamed.

Orihime was terrified. Never had someone pulled a knife on her and the fear was taking control. She couldn't stand the sight of blood, even her own. It was horrible that she relized that these men could do whatever they wanted to her and she wouldn't be able to stop them. She didn't have the straigth to. Images of her ingurd friends flashed in her mind. Chad having his arm torn to peices, Ichigo with a hole in his chest-

_Ichigo._ The name raced through her head over and over. Ichigo who was always so strong, so brave and who was able to stand no matter what. Ichigo who was alays there for her even when he was injured.

The knife was playing infront of her face now. The man smiling at her with a wild look in his eyes. He was going to kill her. The knife was getting closer and closer and closer...

The tip of the blade touched her cheek and Orihime screamed the first thing to come to her mind.

"ICHIGO!"

* * *

><p>She heard the sound of someone punching someone. The sound of bodies hitting the ground and pleading for forgiveness. She felt the men holding her let go and heard their feet getting further away until the sound of two more bodies falling. Then nothing. The pleading had stopped as well as the falling bodies. She opened her eyes and fell into shock. The man with the mohawk was on the ground, his face brocken and the knife stuck into a wall behind him. The other men were in the same state as the mohawk man, but none of this reached Orihimes mind. She was focused on the man staning infront of the bleeding gang leader. He wore jeans, sneakers and a well fitting black shirt with a skull-like design. The stranger thing was that this man had bright orange hair.<p>

"Ichigo." She was barely able to wisper the name when the orange-haired man turned his head. He looked her right in the eyes and vanished. Like a ghost. The image of his warm brown eyes still etched into Orihimes mind as clear as day. It was Ichigo no dought. She knew that by just looking at him, the way the air felt around him, how she could sence his scent. Though something was off. It looked and smelled like Ichigo but it felt as if there was something missing.

She pushed the thought aside and stood. She had seen Ichigo, whom she knew better than anyone had been dead for three years. She had to tell them. Had to tell Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryu, Mr. Urahara, Ms. Yoruichi, Ichigo's family, the Soul Society, everyone. Ichigo had saved her when she called him just like he promised. Orihime turned around and ran towards her apartment, leaving tonight's dinner behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**I liked the last chapter alot! And now it seems that Orihime is hallucinating! or is she? haha. Oh well guess you just have to read to find out. and if your wondering about like Keigo and Mizuro, it's been almost ten years and they have most likely moved away. Nobody really knows. ;)**

* * *

><p>Rukia entered the apartment with Renji and Byakuya behind her. Inside they found two unusual people who seemed to at home. Urahara Kisuke was sitting on the couch watching T.V and fanning himself while Yoruichi chopped vegetables in the tiny kitchen.<p>

"Kisuke! What are you two doing here?" Rukia asked the blonde man. He turned his head and waved his fan at the confused three.

"Ah! Ms. Kuchiki! Captian Kuchiki! Mocher! How have you been?"

"Kisuke it's only been a few hours since we came back from Soul Society. We're the same as ever." She sighed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Renji barked.

"Why the door was open." Kisuke said matter-of-factly.

"Then where's Orihime? This is her apartment after all."

"Oh that I don't know."

"How could you not know! The door was open so she was either home or you just broke in yourselves!" Renji's face was almost red with frustration and it only deepend when Urahara said,

"Wow your right! I guess we just got lucky then."

"AAAAHH!"

Rukia slapped Renji on the head to calm him down.

_Honastly, he's like a child sometimes._ "Calm down Renji. I'm sure Orihime won't mind."

"I know it's just this guy is so frusturating! It's like talking to a clown!"

Yoruichi walked in from the kitchen wipping her hands on a dish rag. "Oy, dinner is almost ready. Rukia will you help set the table? Orihime should be home soon with the other ingredients."

Rukia nodded and left with Yoruichi, leaving the three men in the doorway. Byakuya mearly walked past Renji, who was at this point trying not to strangle Kisuke, and sat on the couch. Moments later a knock on the door reveiled the other guests, Chad, Uryu and Tatsuki but no Orihime.

"This isn't like Orihime. She is usually her cooking up something and fussing over things that she wants perfect." Uryu said as they all sat around the living room.

Tatsuki nodded, "I hope she didn't get lost or sidetracked. She would be hurt if she knew we were all here waiting for her."

The others nodded(not including Byakuya who just sat there silently), until such person came crashing through the door and fell to the floor panting. Tatsuki was the first to Orihimes side.

"Orihime! What happened to you! Who did this?" Yoruichi grabed some cloth, tore it and began to treat the cut and brusies on Orihime. The brunette welcomed the help but was preoccupied as the images flooded her mind.

"Tatsuki, I saw him! I saw him, he was right infront of me and the men were beaten up and I saw his eyes!" Orihime blabbed at the other woman. Tatuki had no idea what she was talking about, and the others were just as confused. Most likely Orihime had been daydreaming again but there was the matter of how she had gained all the bruising.

Rukia looked at Orihime carefully, "Orihime what are you talking about?"

"Rukia it was him!"

"Who Orihime?"

"Ichigo!"

"WHAT!" Everyone was shocked. If Orihime had seen Ichigo then she must have been daydreaming. Yoruichi looked into the girls eyes, searching for signs of hallusination.

"Are you sure Orihime?"

"Yes! He was there but then when he looked at me... he vanished."

"What did he look like?"

"Well he was wearing his normal clothes and looked the same but-" It hit her. There had definatly been something strange about Ichigo. Not just the way he had felt but also the way she saw him, like looking at glass. She could see him but it was like it was only an after image, like the way she saw ghosts sometimes.

"Orihime?"

"He...it was like I could see through him. Almost like he was only a ghost, but at the same time he was really there and I could feel him. It felt like Ichigo but as if he wasn't all there. Like he was missing something."

Kisuke studied the womans expression, but senced that she was telling them the truth. An impossible truth though.  
>"Orihime, do you have any proof that Kurosaki was there?"<p>

She stared at the blonde man, then she remembered the object in her pocket. She pulled it out to reveal a crumpled black rose head like the one she left at Ichigo's grave.

"I found this after he dissapeared." Rukia shook her head.

"Orihime that's just one of the roses you sell. You have dozens of them in your room."

"No Rukia! This one is different! I thought the samething when I saw it one the ground but when I picked it up I felt really sad and then muttered Ichigo. Then this happened." She motioned to the rose head and Rukia let out a small gasp. The rose was slightly glowing red and blue. A beautiful mixture of two colours outlining the black and emitting traces of spirit energy. It was warm in Orihimes hand and gave her a sence of safety.

Tatsuki almost cryed, "That's his spirit energy all right. But how the hell is this even possible? Orihime your the one who told us he died. How could he be back! We saw his sword!"

"That may just be it Ms. Arisawa." said Kisuke. "All brought back was Zangetsu. No body."

Uryu nodded in agreement, knowing what Urahara was getting at. "And I believe that normally when a soul reaper dies their zanpaku-to dissapears with them. With Kurosakies still here it suggests that there is more to his death then we thought."

"But I saw it with my own eyes!" Orihime panicked. "He turned into light and vanished and-"

"Orihime!" Renji yelled. It was the first time he had spoken since the conversation on Ichigo had started. Now he looked... well, pissed.  
>"Just calm down and tell us."<p>

"What?"

He bent down on one knee and looked Orihime in the eyes, ditermination glowed like fire on his face.

"Tell us what really happened that day Ichigo died."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOHHH! Cliff hanger! sorry about the short chapter but I PROMISE! that the next one will be alot better! thank to everyone who has been reviewing and please keep reviewing so I know that there are actual people reading this! lol. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**OH MY GLOB! I haven't updated in forever! Sorry bout that. My life is...well my life. Sorry about the not updating thing! But here is that really long chapter I promised ya way back when!**

**Don't own Bleach...**

* * *

><p>She did not know what to say. What could she say? She had promised herself to never forget what had happened that day, but now, she couldn't remember. Renji and everyone were staring at her from her spot on the couch, waiting to hear what she had to say. She still had nightmares about that night. About the blood and screams and about HIM. Had she'd even seen him? Really seen him? Had it been a trick of her mind? No, the thugs proved that someone had saved her, but had it really been Ichigo?<p>

* * *

><p><em>She stood in the middle of Squad Four Barracks, healing several people at once. Practice had allowed her powers to expand so she could heal multiple persons at once. Captain Unohana and Hanataro were assisting the wounded and healing as best they could, but even they knew it was futile. If this war did not end soon...<em>

_Orihime Inoue tried not to think about it. She focused on the hurt soul reapers in front of her, determined to help them. But Ichigo should have been back by now..._

_"Inoue," Unohana called. "There are more patients coming."_

_"Right." She answered. She exited the barracks, heading for the supplies room as a voice called after her._

_"Inoue look out!"_

_Too late. A pair of hands grabbed her arms and disappeared along with the brunette woman._

_"Let go of me!" She demanded. The male holding her smiled as they flew through a black garganta, but before entering her heard another voice,_

_"ORIHIME!" Ichigo, she thought. She saw a man with bright orange hair flying after her as the three entered the garganta and it sealed shut behind them. Next thing she knew she was forced on to the floor of a dark room as her kidnapper stood over her with his sword drawn._

_She screamed as the metal flew at her, only for it to be blocked by another, larger, sword._

_Ichigo and the arrancar were locked in battle, with Orihime behind Ichigo staring at them._

_"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." Ichigo threatened. His spiritual pressure fluctuated rapidly, causing the other man to struggle. Orihime could see it, Ichigo was a lot stronger than this man. He would win._

_"Jealous type, are we?" The enemy taunted._

_Ichigo smirked, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Terrible manners. I would have thought the Captain Commander was above choosing children to run his court divisions."_

_"Say what you want. I've beaten strong guys than you dozens of times."_

_The amount of spiritual power was beginning to suffocate Orihime. Her breathing was shallow and her body wouldn't move. She was stuck in the middle of a duel between to very powerful beings. Ichigo noticed and broke aways from the arrancar, pushing them both back. Ichigo landed next to Orihime._

_"You alright?" He asked._

_"Yes I'm fine. But we need to get out of here."_

_Ichigo nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna have to carry you and open another garganta. You okay with that?"_

_Orihime nodded. Over the past few years, both her and Ichigo had learned multiple new tricks, Ichigo could now summon ceros and garganta's at will and control his hollow powers thanks to training with the other visordes. She only hoped he wouldn't have to resort to actually using a cero. _

_Ichigo picked Orihime up, bride style, and a small garganta opened, big enough for two people. Unfortunate their enemy had recovered quickly and fired a small cero at Ichigo, hitting him square in the back. It didn't hurt him but he was stunned._

_"Looks like I have to take care of this guy first. Sorry Inoue." He set her down on her feet. "You know how to make a spirit pathway through a garganta right? Then get out of here. I won't be long."_

_Another cero was fired, this time Ichigo felt it. He yelled, falling to his hands and knees before turning to his enemy. _

_"You asked for it, don't say I didn't warn ya." And Ichigo was in front of the man, Zangetsu flying towards his face as fast as a bullet. The arrancar barley had enough time to block the sword but that didn't stop Ichigo. His leg crashed into the side of the man, sending him into the wall. Ichigo stared at the hole with his trademark scowl on his face._

_"Are you done yet?" He asked._

_"Not even close." The hollow answered flashing out of the rubble and attacking Ichigo, who blocked the attack with ease. _

_Orihime watched as the two blocked and attacked each other. Knowing that Ichigo would undoubtably win she began to sneak to the garganta. She ignored the pain in her arms and legs, noticing small cuts and scratches, most likely from all the soul reapers that had been traumatized and accidentally hurt her, also from being pushed to the ground by the arrancar. She hurried towards the gargata when a body flew past her, landing in the nearby wall with a sickening CRACK! Orihime turned and saw Ichigo standing in the middle of the room, blood on his sword but otherwise unharmed. She smiled at him and he smiled back, finally a good moment between all the carnage, before Ichigo's face turned scared and he started yelling at her to run._

_She didn't understand until a sword was pointed at her throat and a strong hand held her by the arm. She didn't move to see who it was, too afraid and preoccupied with the sharp blade millimeters from her throat._

_"Let her go." Ichigo said. _

_"Oh I will, Kurosaki-kun. Just listen to me for a second, kay?"_

_She recognized that voice, but that was impossible. He was dead, wasn't he?_

_"How are you still alive?" Ichigo asked, as if reading her thoughts._

_"Ah,ah,ah." The man taunted. "No questions. Just listening right now."_

_"Fine. I'll listen."_

_"Good. Okie-dokie then, Kurosaki-kun. I just wanted to tell ya that I know a way to stoppin' this war. But ya gonna have to listen to me carefully."_

_"Fine."_

_"It's simple, Kurosaki-kun. All ya have to do is give yerself over to the King and he'll end this war and call back all his troops. Sound fair?"_

_Ichigo's face seemed to pale, like he knew who this man was talking about. Orihime didn't understand. Give Ichigo over to the enemy? Was this man crazy? Ichigo would never do that, he was too big an asset to lose. He wouldn't leave her..._

_"Does this 'King' swear that he will call off the attacks on Soul Society? Leave everyone alone and never come back?"_

_"He'll even leave yer family and Ms. Inoue here alone too. What do ya say Kurosaki-kun? Deal?"_

_Ichigo thought for a second, looking at Orihime and then back to her captor, "Deal. Now let her go."_

_Something behind Ichigo caught Orihimes attention, but the second she realized who and what it was, a hand was placed over her mouth before she could warn Ichigo. Her caught her eye, and he gripped Zangetsu..._

_Too late._

_A blade ripped through his chest from behind him, a blade they both recognized and feared. Ichigo stood, wide-eyed, at nothing as the swords owner walked up from behind him, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder and whispering into his ear._

_Orihime screamed, but the noise was muffled due to the hand over her mouth. She struggled to free herself from the mans clutches but his grip was like iron. She watched as Ichigo fell to the ground, blood soaked and unmoving, and as the man she hated most walked towards her, stepping into the garganta and disappearing._

_The man holding her let go and she ran to Ichigo's side, not caring if the garganta had closed but instead placing her hands on to her hair clips ready to heal Ichigo until she remembered. She had left soten kishun back at the barracks to heal the others. She could not use her healing abilities._

_She turned Ichigo over so his head rested on her lap, his breathing was getting shallow and blood was pouring from the wound... A wound that had punctured his heart. _

_"Ichigo! Ichigo it's going to be okay! I promise! I-I can get you back and Ms. Unohana... We'll..I'm going to heal you and you'll be okay and..and... I promise you. It's going to be- be okay and..."_

_"Inoue."_

_His voice was strangled, his lungs must have been damaged. "It's fine. Part of the deal, okay? Don't worry about it."_

_"Ichigo what deal? What- what are you talking about? You need to be healed. Your heart-"_

_"Belongs to you."_

_Her heart stopped. Ichigo had never said that before, sure they had been on dates and sealed a kiss now and then, but never something that serious! Here Ichigo was dying at her feet and now he wanted to have a serious talk about their relationship!?_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. I love you."_

I love you_. ICHIGO YOU IDIOT! Now what was she supposed to say!? She had had a crush on him since they were kids and now he was the first to proclaim his love for her! For so long _I love you_ was the one thing she had wanted to say to him and now he got to say it first._

_"I-I love you too."_

_She looked at him, holding his head, pouring every loving emotion into her words. Ichigo seemed to believe her since he smiled. _

_Orihimes heart leapt. Very rarely did Ichigo smile, but when he did it melted her heart. His face was getting paler and more blood was pooling, soaking Orihimes clothes and white coat. She smiled back, though the smile couldn't hide the tears that were streaming down her face as she held her dying boyfriend. Maybe it this had never happened... Maybe they would have become something more..._

_"Hime." The nickname he had given her when they had their last picnic. "Just wanted you to know that I need you to do something for me."_

_"Oh course. Anything."_

_He held up Zangetsu. "Hold on to Zangetsu for me. He gets lonely with only Shiro for company."_

_She placed her hand on top of his, before Ichigo let go the blade and the weight fell into her hand. Surprisingly it wasn't heavy at all. It felt almost natural in her hand._

_"You'll need that later, okay?"_

_Orihime nodded, "Yes."_

_Ichigo relaxed, "Good. Hime I can open another portal so you can get out and find help. Promise me you'll get out safe."_

_She agreed, more tears falling as she understood that Ichigo would not be coming with her. "I don't want to leave you."_

_"You don't have a choise. Hime you promised me. Take Zangetsu and get out of here." Ichigo pointed at the wall and a garganta opened. She stared at it before a hand grasped her cheek and Ichigo pulled her into a kiss. A warm sensation flowed over her and she forgot about everything for a second. The war, the battles, the blood soaking into her clothes. Everything was good, for the moment._

_Until she felt Ichigo's breath disappear and his face go slack. She pulled her lips away and stared at his face, so peaceful he could have been sleeping, before breaking down into tears and sobs._

_Ichigo Kurosaki was dead._

_Orihime grasped his body and held it close, crying into his still chest for lord knows how long. Not aware of his body slowly dissapearing from reality until she was alone, her arms limply by her sides as her hand still clutched Zangetsu. _


End file.
